1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an altar with a cabinet body which is formed with several columns of compartments, more particularly to an altar provided with several columns of boxes, each of which is disposed in the cabinet body, and each of which can be moved to be aligned with a selected corresponding column of the compartments by activating a driving unit and operating a switch member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional altar 1 has a cabinet body 11, which has five columns of compartments 12. Although the compartments 12 can accommodate a lot of ancestral tablets or jars for receiving bone ashes, it is inconvenient to use the compartments 12 which are located at a higher level.